Día 5: A través de la pantalla
by Uuntulis
Summary: ¿Qué tal que el hombre atrás de la pantalla es un lunatico, asesino o peor, friki? Tenten consideró cada una de las ideas y la semilla de la duda fue plantada en su interior. Escrito participante de Mes Nejiten 2018. Idea tomada: videochat.


**Autor:** Pire/Uuntulis  
 **Título:** A través de la pantalla  
 **Tipo:** One-shot  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Idea tomada: videochat. Utilizaré la forma teatral para relatar las pláticas en el chat y cursivas, para resaltarlo de la narración normal.

* * *

 **Día 5:** A través de la pantalla

* * *

Sus ojos se fijaron completamente en la pantalla de su laptop que descansaba en su escritorio que estaba pegada a la pared más alejada de la puerta, tamborileó sus dedos de su mano libre en la madera, mientras que con la otra esperó pacientemente que el escribiendo desapareciera desplazando el mouse por toda la página. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña ventana emergente de la barra inferior. Nada.

Un leve sonido de frustración escapó de sus labios. Minimizó la ventana y navegó en aquella plataforma que era bastante conocida por ella. Encontró un título llamativo, le dio clic en el link y sus orbes comenzaron a seguir las palabras. Cinco minutos bastaron y un sonido leve la alertó de un mensaje nuevo.

Su corazón dio un brinco en respuesta y con las manos con un cosquilleo persistente, deslizó la flecha hasta la pequeña ventana y la abrió maximizándola.

 _Serious: No_

 _Double T. ¿Por qué no?_

La castaña dejó escapar un grito de su garganta. ¿De verdad había tardado tanto para decir un maldito monosílabo? Odiaba demasiado que el fuera tan cortante y directo. Si iba a negarse pudo hacerlo de inmediato, aunque ella tenía la leve esperanza que el motivo de su retraso era que estaba considerándolo. Su respuesta llegó instantáneamente.

 _Serious: Porque no me apetece._

Apretó fuertemente los dientes y minimizó la ventanilla. La ira estaba invadiendo cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo.

Se había unido a esa página cuando su faceta de escritora empezó, encontrándose con buenas obras, una mejor que la otra, otras no tan buenas. Se sentía realmente a gusto en esta plataforma de escritores donde podía compartir sus intentos de relatos. Luego de unos meses buscando que leer para traer de vuelta la inspiración que había huido encontró un escrito que lo describía en una sola palabra. Perfecto. Se obsesionó con cada capítulo que leía, la delicia de las palabras empleadas, junto con esa forma de narrar exquisita y la temática de misterio la deleitaron.

Además de una plataforma de escritoros, había formas de interactuar ya sea mediante un chat general o de forma privada. Ella se tomó el atrevimiento de buscar al creador de la historia que le devolvió su inspiración. Serious.

Le mandó un simple mensaje, el cual el demoró en contestar y una cordial, emocionante y por mucho superficial conversación emergió. Ella resaltó su gusto por su obra y el simplemente agradeció. Realmente no recuerda en qué punto ni de qué forma, pero sus pláticas ocasionales se volvieron frecuentes y posteriormente, luego de unos meses, charlaban a diario. Claro, tenía que resaltar el enorme logro al hacerlo, porque el escritor tenía su nivel de reservado al máximo además que su nick reflejaba por mucho su principal característica, serio. Era demasiado directo, orgulloso, sobre todo inexpresivo. Vamos, aunque muchos no entendieran el mundo cibernético, se podrían expresar mucho a través de las letras y aunque él lo lograba espléndidamente en sus escritos, su forma fuera del papel, era demasiado _serio._

Aun recordaba aquella platica cuando quiso saber si el reconocía abiertamente su carácter.

 **0000000000**

 _Double T. Oye, ¿Por qué Serious?_

Él demoró acerca de cinco minutos y el escribiendo se detuvo.

 _Serious: No fue idea mía._

 _Double T: Vamos, cuéntame la historia de tan fascinante y original Nick._

Ella sonrió ante su forma sarcástica de emplear sus palabras. Había notado que cuando él no quería hablar del asunto demoraba bastante en dar respuestas cortantes. Aun cuando llevaban algunos meses hablando, día con día lograba conocer más sobre ese escritor que hasta el momento se encontraba en completo anonimato. Diez minutos transcurrieron.

 _Escribiendo…_

 _Serious: Idea de un…amigo._

 _Double T: Vamos, no puede ser tan vergonzoso._

 _Escribiendo…_

 _Serious: Mi faceta de escritor era ignorada por las personas de mí alrededor. Cuando un amigo impertinente encontró una de mis obras, decidió, sin mi autorización, hacer una cuenta en esta plataforma y subir el escrito. La primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza como nick fue Serious, según él, eso me define por completo._

Tenten soltó una carcajada, no podría definirlo tan bien… o ¿Tal vez si?

 _Double T. Bueno…tal vez es un poco acertado. El mío es más simple, mi nombre tiene dos T. No es tan fascinante como el tuyo._

Él se desconectó y no le habló durante dos días, le había dado directo a la gran burbuja de orgullo que tenía, por lo que pudo percibir luego de algún tiempo.

 **0000000000**

La castaña frunció el ceño, este era el maldito colmo. Tenían acerca de tres años conociéndose, charlando sobre diversas cosas pero evitando ágilmente aspectos personales de su vida. Si, tal vez hablaban de situaciones que les ocurrieron durante el día o algún hecho relevante, estúpido o gracioso, pero se negó tangentemente cuando le preguntó su nombre, como si al saberlo cruzarán esa línea cuidadosamente forjada entre vida real y vida cibernética.

Está bien. Podía reconocer que cuando hizo la pregunta, al inicio de su charla hace tres años, él, con su faceta de reservado a morir, no diría absolutamente nada, pero a estas alturas, esperó pacientemente que el decidiera confesarle ese secreto mortal. Jamás dijo nada.

 _Double T. Vamos Serious, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? Toda una vida, pero podría ser divertido, ver que hay a través del monitor._

 _Escribiendo…_

 _Serious: No encuentro el objetivo ante tan ferviente petición._

 _Double T: Es simple, el de conocer con quien hemos estado hablando durante tres años, casi cuatro… ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad?_

Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Treinta minutos. Cuanto odiaba cuando se hacía el estúpido, su ira cada vez iba en aumento. Tomó el vaso con té helado que descansaba a un lado de ella y dio un profundo sorbo. Si lo tuviera enfrente, pudo haberlo golpeado fuertemente. Jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello, que extrañamente tenía suelto mientras intentaba distraerse leyendo la actualización de otra autora que seguía. La respuesta llegó.

 _Serious: No_

 _Double T: Deja de hacerte de rogar, puede ser cuando quieras y puede ser breve._

Iba a matarlo. Treinta minutos para una respuesta tan estúpida. Desde que decidió hablarle, tres años atrás, sabía que era un chico, su ficha de perfil lo menciona, pero no tenía ninguna red social vinculada, como muchos otros usuarios acostumbraban. Ella, aunque de alguna forma solía ser un poco…reservada en su perfil y era un poco anónima, en una de sus primeras conversaciones, dio a entender que era mujer.

Y en todo este tiempo jamás sintió curiosidad, hasta que la semilla fue plantada. Ella mencionó una plática de los dos en esas reuniones que solían hacer una vez al mes con sus amigas y la duda le explotó en la cara.

 **0000000000**

―Pero de verdad chicas, cuando pueda alcanzar ese nivel en mis escritos, como el de él, podré aventurarme a publicar.― La castaña sonrió mientras se llevaba su bebida a los labios.

―Tenten, ¿hace cuánto conoces o hablas con este….chico? ―habló su amiga de cuatro coletas observándola escéptica.

―Tres años, creo, ¿por qué?―. Curiosa miró a su antigua compañera de clases y ahora socia de su reciente negocio emprendido.

Las dos rubias y la chica de los ojos jade se observaron mutuamente y afirmaron a una idea que no fue puesta verbalmente.

―Y…¿has visto alguna foto de él o conoces su nombre, dirección o has…video llamado con él?―Sakura, la chica del cabello "natural" de tono rosa la enfrentó sin piedad, indagando en detalles con su ciber-amigo.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña hizo memoria y en todo ese tiempo, la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en Serious fue un una silueta negra, indefinida, pero masculina. Las chicas interpretaron su silencio y fruncieron el ceño.

―No lo conoces Tenten…¿Qué tal si es un friki con lentes, gordo y con granos en el rostro?―La rubia de orbes azules imaginó a un chico espantoso.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de semejante imagen, eso era más grave de lo que se esperaba.

―Cállate Ino, puede ser aún peor, tu siempre fijándote de lo físico…¿y si es 30 años mayor de lo que imaginas? Ya sabes, un vejestorio.―Sakura tembló ante su imagen creada, aunque secretamente, la imagen anterior de Ino se unió a su idea, el alma se le escapó de los labios en forma de grito.

―Par de tontas, eso no es lo importante…podría ser un pedófilo o asesino.― Su amiga y socia puntualizó terminantemente y exagerando las cosas al grado máximo.

Tenten titubeó y suspiró, sus amigas eran un tremendo caso, ella realmente no creía nada de lo que decían, es decir, jamás lo había visto y él era demasiado reservado, pero ella siempre lo imaginó como un chico…normal. Sencillo, alto y común. Pero un sentimiento de curiosidad abrumadora comenzó a embriagarla.

―La pregunta correcta es…¿él te gusta, Tenten?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en su persona, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta sincera de su amiga de chonguitos. Ella se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre sus sentimientos. Serious era su escritor favorito, pero el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba por completo…le atraía, pero aunado a eso su cordialidad, madurez y la tranquilidad que emanaba, aun a través de la pantalla.

―Chicas, él es de Japón, no sé exactamente su dirección, aunque para qué demonios la quiero, pero una persona que escribe de esa forma no es ni un pedófilo, ni un asesino.―Miró directamente a las culpables de esas ideas drásticas.― Si fuese alguna de esas cosas no estaría en un sitio de lectura y escritura, sino en un espacio de citas o Facebook.―Contempló inquisitivamente a las susodichas que, usaban en exceso la última plataforma.

Las tres féminas consideraron su sólido argumento y se quedaron en silencio mientras degustaban los bocadillos que Temari había llevado.

―Pero…― la más parlanchina del grupo habló, recalcando su primera teoría.―Si puede ser un friki, de 30 años, gordo y feo.

La rubia la miró con autosuficiencia, había dado en el chavo y percibiéndolo en la mirada aturdida de su amiga escritora.

―Ino tiene razón Tenten, en tu lugar le pediría, mínimo, video llamar, ya vez que luego las fotos pueden sacarse de cualquier sitio o peor, modificarse con el programa favorito de Ino, Photoshop.

La poseedora de los orbes celestres fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga y una batalla espiritual empezó entre ellas. Temari las observó cansada, siempre tenía que salir con alguna de esas escenas, agradeció que esta vez fuese en casa de la castaña y no en la vía publica.

―Odio admitirlo, pero Ino podría tener razón, ten cuidado.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y meditó levemente mientras sus amigas paraban ese conflicto, ella no podía refutar la tentativa idea de que, podría ser un tipo como el hombre de las historietas de los Simpson, tragó profundamente y sintió como la curiosidad y ansiedad se apoderaba de su alma.

 **0000000000**

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando el sonido de un mensaje nuevo inundó su silencioso apartamento. Abrió la ventana y arqueó la ceja.

 _Serious: hngdwrjmGre4vwi8dnejwnri3jhijOQKS9JIDHIifjiejfirijiji9 9 cejwqdjwjiweudnspqffiiing43i2_

 _Double T: ¿Disculpa?_

Esperó dos, cinco, diez minutos. ¿Tal vez era un mensaje oculto? Detuvo su cabeza cuando recordó que él no hace esas idioteces.

La ventana de la conversación se amplió y la foto de perfil estándar de Serious fue sustituida por un cuadro grande reflejando una imagen. Tenten abrió levemente la boca ¿él había aceptado la idea? Algo golpeó su cabeza ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Él debió avisarle para que pueda prepararse mentalmente ¿y si veía a un friki sentado al otro lado? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía fingir y ocultar su decepción? La angustia comenzó a atormentarla, peinó rápidamente su cabello con sus dedos mientras la imagen cargaba. Su cámara se encendió automáticamente ante la invitación de video llamada.

Ruidos, forcejeos y quejas se escucharon al otro lado, la imagen estaba oscura, figuras moviéndose y forcejeado. La castaña arqueó la ceja ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―¡Lee detente!―Una voz profunda se escuchó fuerte y clara.

―¡Deja de ser tan amargado! Eso que te queda mejor, en vez de Serious, ¡deja que tu llama de la juventud arda! Debes conocer más personas.―Otra voz, más energética pero no tan profunda llenó por completo el silencio.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó del otro lado de la pantalla, su corazón latía desesperado ¿acaso marcó por error? La duda dominó su pecho ¿debía colgar? Pero estaba tan cerca, accidente o no, Serious era alguna de esas voces, tenía que verlo aunque sea unos segundos para poder tranquilizar esa curiosidad que crecía a cada minuto.

Uno, dos, tres. Tres segundos transcurrieron. Súbitamente un hombre tomó asiento en la silla giratoria que podía apreciarse donde, momentos antes, se desarrollaba una lucha. Ese nombre era Serious. Con su mano retiró los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban por su rostro y antes de conseguir una vista plena de él giró la silla observando un punto alejado, que ella no podía percibir. Era de tez blanca, casi aperlada.

―Deja de entrometerte y deja de entrar sin tocar a mi departamento.

―Lo haría si dejarás de reprimir tu llama de la juventud, sin mí no estarías hablándole ya que tuve la brillante idea de registrarte a ese sitio y que aún no agradeces tan magnifica acción.―Una voz frenética se escuchó desde la distancia, si, la había llamado por error.―Además debes guardar mejor tu llave de repuesto, llevo años viniendo y ya sé dónde la dejas.

El hombre en la silla giró dirigiéndose a la laptop dispuesto a ignorar al hombre que se escuchaba a la distancia, quien seguía vociferando palabras recriminatorias, tenía el ceño fruncido y masajeaba levemente sus sienes. Entonces el miró al frente. Su corazón brincó y se detuvo cortándole la respiración.

Tres años, perdón, cuatro años y ahora la imagen de su cabeza sobre su escritor favorito fue sustituido, dejando de lado la versión que Ino había instalado en su cabeza. Delgado, piel aperlada firme y perfecta, pensó levemente en la envidia que sus dos amigas superficiales tendrían al verla. Cabello largo, lacio, castaño oscuro y sujetado en una cola al final que pudo observar gracias a que él se la rehízo por la anterior pelea. Unos lentes con pasta delgada descansaban en el puente de su nariz y mirando a través de ellos. Gracias a que él fijó la mirada a la pantalla, pudo observar sus ojos, los cuales la atraparon originando algo en su interior, un hormigueo que iba intensificándose. No era guapo, era jodidamente apuesto. Con unos orbes exóticos de color malva que la dejaban sin aliento.

En solo un instante ella lo había estudiado y observó cómo su expresión cansada cambió a una de alerta. Visualizó la imagen en la pantalla, frunció el ceño y observó, supuso, la luz encendida de la cámara.

Ella le sonrió avergonzada en muestra que había sido espectadora de la reciente escena, los orbes malva se expandieron y miró fijamente el saludo leve de la castaña.

―¿Qué sucede?―. Escuchó como la segunda voz comenzó a acercarse.

Unos ojos redondos, negros y ridículamente divertidos se asomaron por el lado derecho de la cámara, contemplándola.

―Creo que marcaste, por error…―.Dejó salir las palabras con timidez.

―Oh Neji, ella es linda.―Una carcajada explosiva la abrumó y parpadeó observando el rostro de aquel chico extraño― Los dejo, entonces y suerte. No te quedes pasmado.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrándose. El hombre al otro lado de la pantalla cerró levemente los ojos y suspiró cansado. Al abrirlos nuevamente aquellos ojos la abrumaron y sonrió para intentar calmar el ambiente. El permaneció mirándola durante dos minutos, tal vez estudiándola y es cuando lamentó no haberse arreglado de otra forma mientras la pelea se desarrollaba del otro lado.

―Entonces Serious, tu nombre es Neji ¿cierto?―. Intentó por todos los medios entablar plática, algo que él, por lo visto, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

―Así es.―Frunció el ceño, él no hubiera querido, que en el hipotético caso de haber aceptado, las cosas se dieran de esa forma. ―¿Qué nombre tiene double T?

―Tenten.― Rió ante la mención de su nick, que sonó mejor de lo que pensaba en la voz profunda de ese hombre.― Jamás te imaginé con lentes.

―Los uso cuando utilizo la laptop.―Puntualizó sin titubeos.

Vaya, si antes creía que era reservado y Serious, en este punto pudo comprender en totalidad el porqué de su nick, que se ajustaba acorde a su actitud y rostro. Ella mordió su labio inferior, intentando pensar como se le ocurrió semejante idea. Sabía cómo era su personalidad y ahora, el resultado de su poco razonamiento.

―Lamento el espectáculo anterior.― Tomó la palabra el castaño.― Mi…amigo considera pertinente intervenir en asuntos ajenos.

―¿Es el creador de tu seudónimo no?

El confirmó con la cabeza y realizó un gesto de fastidio, no podía comprender como dos polos opuestos habían logrado ser amigos. Ella se movió incomoda en su asiento, ahora que su curiosidad había sido silenciada, podrían cortar y jamás volver a video llamar ¿verdad? Una risa burlona se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, ahora que tuvo una apertura a conocerlo en persona, un sentimiento de inconformidad se agitó ante la idea de limitarse al chat.

―Eres tan silencioso y serio, creo que en persona o bueno, a través de la pantalla lo eres aún más. Pero es bueno conocerte, así pude despejar algunas ideas locas sobre tu físico.

En respuesta el arqueó su ceja.

―¿Qué imagen tenías sobre mí?

―Uhm…¿un friki completo de pies a cabeza como el hombre de las historietas de los Simpson?―. Soltó una carcajada ante lo idiota que sonaron sus palabras.

―¿Y bien?―. Ella lo miró confundido― ¿ahora qué imagen tienes?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿cómo podría decirle, de forma sutil, que era apuesto y en definitiva su tipo? Sonaría demasiado acosadora con aquella verdad, dudó. Un rubor inundó su rostro.

―Estaba equivocada…―. Miró un punto inexistente en su teclado.― No estas mal.

Regresó su mirada a la pantalla encontrándose con una ligera y cautivadora sonrisa divertida por parte de aquel escritor. Un hormigueo se apoderó de la boca de su estómago.

―Bueno, tengo que colgar.―Miró su reloj en la pantalla, no tenía nada que hacer, pero había comenzado a hacer mucho calor y quería tomar una relajante y larga ducha.― ¿Hablamos luego, si?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y confirmó con su cabeza. La castaña dirigió su mano hasta el mouse en el intento de apretar el botón de terminar la llamada pero una voz la detuvo.

―Sería bueno volver a hacerlo―. Tenten levantó la mirada encontrándose a Neji mirándola con un brillo divertido en sus orbes opalinos.― Pronto.

Ella tragó profundamente, él se refería a video llamar. Esperaba, realmente que él se opusiera a tan absurda y bochornosa idea, pero ahí estaba, proponiéndolo, cuando antes se negó tajantemente, a verse de nuevo. Ella confirmó con la cabeza y sin poder contenerse cortó la llamada.

Suspiró profundamente intentando desaparecer aquel malestar en su estómago, empero la imagen de unos orbes malva observándola, dominantes y con aquel brillo especial la dejaron sin aliento causando estragos en su interior.

* * *

Holaaaaaa, gracias por llegar hasta el final.

Con esta historia me alargué exageradamente, jajaja es tranquila y tal vez no tan intensa como las anteriores, pero me gustó mucho hacerla además que despertó, nuevamente mi lado fangirl. Además no sabía hasta que punto terminarla.

Propongo, realmente a consideración suya si la continuo o no, ya que quería que se conocieran en persona y darles un momento más chuchis, pero al ver la longitud del escrito la terminé al aire y decidí, que si los que lo lean estan de acuerdo, hago la continuación 3 Espero sus reviews para saber la respuesta.

Saludos.


End file.
